Butterfly Dreams
by smoking-tulips
Summary: Switzerland doesn't think Liechtenstein can be on her own so he promptly send her to be 'baby sat' - something she's not very happy about. However, it seems her designated guardian takes her more serious than her brother.
1. Chapter 1

_A.N: written for Seaborgasm on tumblr – who is a fan of Nor/Liech _

_I hope you like it ~_

* * *

><p>To be frank; Liechtenstein was not particularity happy with this situation.<br>She might not look like much of an adult in most peoples eyes – but she was not a child!  
>Yet this did not seem to hinder Switzerland in 'hiring' a 'baby sitter' for her while he had important meeting to attend elsewhere.<p>

Everyone in the European Union was attending due to the financial issues they all seemed to be facing, and thus the choice of nations to watch over Liechtenstein had been severely reduced.

In fact, the only one willing to do it and who got Switzerland's stamp of approval (albeit not without a long list of question fired at said 'nation-sitter')  
>Liechtenstein had argued, debated, pleaded and begged the Swiss nation to let her just stay home on her own – nothing bad would happen.<br>But her pleas went unheard and any argument was shot down or ignored.

So reluctantly she found herself in the Airport, waiting for her host to come pick her up.

She was nervous and a little scared.  
>After all: Norway was hardly the nation she'd pin for the friendlies of the Nordics.<p>

They had spoken during meeting and such a few times and he was always polite if not a little cold and distant.

"Miss Liechtenstein, there you are"

the petite nation jumped in fright at the sudden voice addressing her and spun around, face to face with Norway.  
>Well, more like face to chest – he was at least a head taller than her.<p>

Tilting her head backwards she smiled politely and curtseyed to the Nordic male  
>"Good day Mr Norway. Thank you for coming to get me" she managed to utter without stuttering. Her heart was still bating at a much higher rate than normal. What part of his mind though it was a good idea to appear out of thin air like that? Liechtenstein truly hoped this wasn't a habit of his.<p>

"Let me get that for you." he smiled and picked up her small suitcase with ease. "My car is just outside"

Liechtenstein followed him in silence, glancing around the airport at everything and nothing. What on earth did she have in common with Norway? Except wealth and safety...

Norway was quick to place her suitcase in the back of his car and proceeded to open and close the car door for Liechtenstein. The female nation had to admit that was actually rather nice.

But as he turned the key and the music came on, Liechtenstein gave a yelp of fright as the sound system blasted some horrendous screaming music accompanied by electrical guitars and heavy drums.

"Oops, sorry about that." he said as he switched the car's stereo from CD to radio. After a few presses of the buttons some calming classical music came on and Liechtenstein managed to lower her panicked breathing.

"What on earth was that music?" she inquired worriedly as Norway pulled out of the parking lot.

"Dimmu Borgir" he replied flatly.

"You like listening to people screaming?"

"They play Symphonic Death Metal...I just paused that song in a particular heavy bit." he explained, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I think I prefer the radio..."

Norway chuckled, making Liechtenstein blush. She'd never heard him make such a noise. He was always so serious during meetings and even smiles were rare. His chuckle was deep and warm – a sincerity present she'd never imagined could be there. It made her wonder if his laugh was the same.

She quickly turned to look at the scenery flashing past outside the car window to hide her growing blush as Norway stopped chuckling and instead hummed in tune with the music.

As they joined the motorway he changed the radio stations again, settling for some pretty standard pop music. Liechtenstein giggled when he seemed to be able to sing along to almost every song – his voice was incredibly soothing to listen to.

"First metal and now pop...you surprise me" she giggled.

"I commute back and forth to work a lot, when you're stuck in traffic every morning it helps one's sanity to have some music. I'm not particularly picky about what I listen to when I drive...anything goes really." he shrugged.

This little piece of information made the petite woman smile, he wasn't ignoring her existence like so many others did. Norway was just a quiet person, a bit like her when she though it over.

She'd never been to Norway's private home – it didn't look like anything she'd imagined.

For a nation with such wealth his house was rather modest.

Red painted wood with a white front door surrounded by a neatly kept garden. The house wasn't huge or daunting, but rather a medium size and very homely.

As he unlocked the door and ushered her inside from the chilling autumn air, Liechtenstein stopped and stared once well inside the hallway. The entire house could only be described as one thing: cute.

There were oil paintings of beautiful mountain and forest scenery – and at closer inspection Liechtenstein noticed almost all of them had at least one fairy or musicological being in it. Several of his furniture was beautifully carved out of wood and painted with flowers in deep blue, green, white and red. She could spend hours simply staring at all his possessions. They seemed valuable – but not because of materialistic reason, instead they seemed to hold a lot of history.

As he showed her around his home and the guest bedroom, she had to stop herself from touching every little thing in his home.

Inspecting her room for the duration of her visit she came upon a tiny little hand carved door in the corner.

"Excuse me, but what's this for? Mice?"

Norway shook his head "It's a fairy door. So they can come and go as they wish"

The female nation bent down to inspect the little door, giving a little gasp of surprise when Norway suddenly joined her.

"Why do you have it in this room?"

"Iceland says he feels more at home if it's here when he visits, and no one else cares about it – but I'll remove it if it makes you uncomfortable." He wobbled the door back and forth – it wasn't embedded into the wall as she'd first though. No; it was like a figurine – it could be moved to wherever one pleased. It sounded like a rather cute idea – maybe she'd try to get one herself.

"what do the faeries do exactly" she inquired quietly as she carefully lifted the intricately carved door up to inspect the handiwork.

"Keep the house clean, tend to the flowers and garden when I'm not home and keep evil spirits at bad." Norway shrugged before flashing Liechtenstein a smile. It was only there a second, but the image was burned into her mind.

"I-I don't mind them then, they sound nice." she managed to stutter after a while, placing the tiny door where it was once before.

"Good, now...are you hungry? Switzerland sent me, well..." Norway sighed and produce an A4 piece of paper from his pockets "he sent me a list of food you like and ideas for what I should ensure you ate" The Nordic nation unfolded the piece of paper and handed it to the rather stunned woman.

She couldn't believe her brother had done something so stupid. Skimming through the list she felt her face heat up – partly in anger and partly in embarrassment. She was not a mere child! And she would never be so rude as to reject any food someone had made for her. It was honestly very insulting.

With a from she crumpled the piece of paper and threw it into the bin next to the small desk in her room. "I can't believe he did that!" she fumed.

Norway tilted his head slightly and stared down at her with his dull blue eyes, finding her display of anger and frustration odd and fascinating.

"Please just disregard my brothers' 'guidelines'. I do not wish to be a burden.."

Norway chuckled and flashed her another brief smile "Well then, even if I disregard that, you are still a guest and I think I can at least try to make something you'd enjoy eating"

"Actually...I don't think I've ever tasted any food from your country"

"Well then, let's raid the cupboards and see what we find"

~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~

Liechtenstein ended up helping prepare dinner – peeling potatoes and boiling vegetables while Norway stood outside in the cold with an umbrella grilling the fish.  
>The sight was rather comical, but the waft of grilled fish that came through the patio-door every time he opened it to ask how she was doing was simply heavenly.<p>

Dinner was pleasant, and with each beer Norway had, he became easier to talk to – or at least more willing to talk.

"I just don't think it's fair of him to treat me like a small child. I'm an adult" she pouted as she took another small sip of the white wine provided for her. Norway hadn't even asked her if she was 'the right age'. All he'd asked was if she'd like to pick out the wine herself. Liechtenstein had chosen a French one – a decision she didn't regret the slightest – it was delicious and only made her meal even better.

"It's not that bad to look young, think of all the reduced fairs you can get travelling as a child"

Liechtenstein stared at him in shock and then she noticed the slight twitch in his lips before he gave her a wink.

"You have a terrible sense of humour" she shot back

"So I have been told on countless occasions" he mused as he leant back in his chair.

"Then perhaps you should start taking it to heart." not that Liechtenstein wanted him to change, she found him to be rather interesting. She had imagined this weekend to be awkward and terribly painful – but so far so good in her mind.

"Oh come on...none of us up here in the North do that – if we did Denmark would be the most depressed idiot out there" The Nordic male chuckled before standing up to clear away their plates.

"Ahhh, is that why your insults seem to bounce off him?"

Norway nodded as he began to look for something in one of the cupboards.

"I guess that makes some sense then...do you insult everyone in your family?" as far as she'd seen in meetings Norway's relationship with both Sweden and Denmark was based on exchanging snarky comments, insults and the occasional punch or kick. Switzerland never let her sit to close to the Nordics for this very reason – he deemed them too unpredictable and violent. Yet here she was, drinking with one of the most terrifying Vikings back in the day – and for each little question she found out more and more about him.

"Insult? Ah, yeah...I guess I do," he scratched the back of his head thoughtfully ",but they know I don't mean it."

"What a strange way to show affection..."

The Nordic nation laughed and immediately Liechtenstein felt her face redden – just like his chuckles, Norway laugh was deep, warming and incredibly pleasant. It was so different to how she would have initially imagined it.

"Don't worry, I don't insult everyone I know or enjoy the company off." he returned with two tea cups and a pot of tea, Liechtenstein gave a small word of thanks as he poured her a cup.

"I see..." she studied him carefully. Even if Switzerland had told her time and time again that Norway had been a Viking, she couldn't really say she pictured him as one right now. He was calm and peaceful like a lake in the middle of a serene forest. Then again, even the calmest of seas could create monstrous waves with the slightest turn of the wind. Liechtenstein figured Norway was probably just like his sea. Unpredictable.

Very, very unpredictable.

As the day grew darker and her yawns became impossible to stifle or hide, Norway suggested he get a good night sleep.

Liechtenstein nodded in agreement and let the Nordic nation follow her upstairs.

Before she could even process what was happening, Norway had her hand in his and planted a soft kiss to her knuckles before wishing her a pleasant nights sleep.  
>"Sleep for as long as you want, then we'll figure out what to do so you don't get bored. Pretty women shouldn't be cooped up inside all day"<p>

She barely managed to stutter a 'good night' back at him before she shut the door in a hurry, her heart pounding.

It was a joke – it had to be a joke. But the smile on his lips and the sincerity his his voice made her doubt it. Perhaps it was just the wine?

Yes. Liechtenstein decided to sleep it all off.

But as she tossed and turned the though wouldn't leave her alone.

Norway had referred to her as a woman. Not a child – not a girl.  
>A woman.<p>

She could feel the blush burning her cheeks – to her it was such a compliment. All the insecurities about her young looks seemed to vanish for the time being. Instead they where replaced by a warm fuzzy glee.

The next couple of days weren't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><em>A.N:<em>

_this was meant to be a one shot..but I can't cut it off here...so another chapter will appear at some point. hopefully I've justified this pairing in an okay manner. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N: someone stop me from writing late at night, OTL_

* * *

><p>Morning couldn't come soon enough.<p>

At 7 am on the dot she heard footsteps in the hallway and doors opening and closing carefully.

Norway was an early riser – yet it wasn't until she heard him go down the stairs that she dared even move in her bed.

With bare feet, she tip-toed down the hallway to shower. Constantly she looked back at where she came from – worried Norway would return upstairs at any moment and see her in only pyjamas.

Thankfully he seemed far to preoccupied with something in the kitchen. Despite this Liechtenstein made haste with her morning routine – she didn't feel like using all his hot water. But despite this she could help but be curious enough to examine each and every thing in his bathroom.  
>'Sea kelp' shampoo and 'pine' body wash? Liechtenstein giggled – it was no wonder Norway smelt like sea and forest.<p>

It was odd being a guest in someone else's house. Usually her only experience was staying at Germany, Austria or Hungary's house. Nations she had known for a long, long time and felt at ease with.  
>Norway was nice and as last night had proven; not as cold and uncaring as she had imagined. Yet it was very odd being a guest when she knew so little about him.<p>

Making her way downstairs the distinct smell of freshly ground coffee only got stronger and stronger.

"Good Morning Mr Norway" she greeted politely, whatever it was he was making; it smelled delicious.

"Ahh, Miss Liechtenstein, good morning. Thought I heard someone pitier about upstairs." with a flick of his wrist he flipped over one of the strange pancake looking things on the very large circular griddle. Liechtenstein had no idea where he had hid that thing but wasn't going to ask. The 'pancakes' smelt heavenly.

"Quite early for you to rise, is it not?" the Nordic nation crossed his arms and leant against the counter, smiling ever so slightly at the petite female.

"I slept well, so I didn't feel there was any need to waste the day" she honestly replied. While not as early out of bed as Norway – she hardly ever slept in.

"Spoken like a true outdoor lover" Norway chuckled before handing her one of the 'pancakes'

Liechtenstein took a small bite of it, eye widening as she realised it wasn't really a pancake. "what it this?" the asked quickly before taking another larger bite. It tasted different but still very nice.

"Svele" came the short reply

"Svele?" Liechtenstein repeated, trying to grasp the odd pronunciation of this foreign word.

"I thought they were pancakes" she admitted with a slight blush.

"Ah yes, understandably so actually. They do look quite similar"

"Do you eat them with syrup like Mr America and Mr Canada do?" she glanced down at the plain one in her hand – still warm – and took another bite. She didn't really think this 'svele' thing needed anything, it was delicious on it's own.

"No, I eat them with either just butter, or some jam." pointing at the various things he'd already put out on the kitchen table. Liechtenstein counted at least 5 different jars of jam, but there seemed to be more than that. "Or brown cheese" he added with a shrug.

"Oh, I have heard of that, I think...Switzerland doesn't think it qualifies as cheese"

Norway made a sound from the back of his throat that sounded like a chocked laugh.

"Yes, I can imagine he would think that" Norway shook his head, adding more of the batter to the griddle.

Glancing at the table, Liechtenstein became curious about something.

"You...you really like sweet things, don't you?"

Norway turned to face her with a smile "Sweet things go perfect with bitter coffee, don't you think?"  
>Liechtenstein blushed slightly as she nodded in agreement. The Nordic nation had a valid point.<p>

Through breakfast Liechtenstein kept asking what the various jams were and how to pronounce the names in Norwegian, she hoped he didn't find her annoying – but the smile he gave her was a reassurance that he didn't mind one bit.

"So, is there anything I can do to keep you entertained while you're here?" he asked as she helped clean away plates and cups.

She stopped to think for a moment – obviously her brother had warned her against doing anything dangerous – but just staying inside on a beautiful sunny (albeit chilly) day was out of the question.

"if it's not too much of a bother, I'd like to go for a walk"

"Certainly, I'll take you wherever you want."

Liechtenstein cast a glance out of the kitchen window a large forest looming in the distance it stretched up towards the mountains. It was a breathtaking scenery, trees bathed in sunlight as the sun rose higher up in the sky.

"Is there anything interesting to see up there?"

"The forest? Yeah..." Norway's smile seemed to hold a secret, only making Liechtenstein's curiosity grow by tenfold.

"Can we go there then?"

Norway seemed to ponder the though before meeting her eyes "well, sure – but you might want some other shoes than the ones you arrived in..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~

Liechtenstein hadn't really considered brining any shoes for hill walking – but after half an hour of sifting through Norway's attic they found a pair of old boots that fit her petite feet.

A little old and a little dusty but with a pair of this woolly socks they fitted her adequately.

Norway even found an old backpack in-between the mountains of old clothes and promptly filled it with food for their little 'expedition' as Liechtenstein dubbed it.

As she stepped out of his front door, she immediately shuddered – even if the sun was shining down on her it was still cold.

She gave a little squeak in fright as something landed on her head. Reaching up to inspect the object she smiled happily when she noticed it was a little woollen hat. Pulling it over head and ears she sighted in contentment.  
>"You might want these too" Norway added as he handed her a pair of mittens.<p>

Liechtenstein thanked him, she felt all bundles up and secure wearing all these hand knitted items. Norway told her she could keep it all if she wanted – they were all things Iceland had outgrown centuries ago. She was unsure if she could accept such a gift – then again, they were incredibly warming and comfortable. It would be rude to refuse such a lovely gift...

The second they stepped into the forest, Liechtenstein took a step closer to Norway. The forest was old – really old. The trees at the edge were thin and with next to no branches at the bottom – but there in the distance the trees thickened slightly. Some bent into inhumane shapes.

"Not many people walk up the mountain this way..." Norway remarked as he headed further into the dense forests – the petite nation followed closely behind. She had no desire to be left alone in such a place.

"It's like out of a fairy tale" she added quietly as she resisted clinging to Norway's jacket. However; she failed to mention the forest was more out of a scary movie than a children's book.

"Many various creatures dwell here..."

Liechtenstein wasn't sure she liked how he pronounced the word 'creature'. It was if there was something lurking around them that only he could see. The thought scared her.

Yet, despite the imminent feeling of terror creeping into her body with every step, Liechtenstein refused to let it show. It was her who had asked him to show her around, backing out would only be rude at this point.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~

As the incline started, the bent trees with moss growing off them like beards became less and less. Instead they became replaced with boulders and stones.

Halfway up the mountain she stumbled - and for a brief second she thought she would fall down to the bottom.

The fall never came.

Instead a strong arm helped her to her feet before warping around her petite waist.

Liechtenstein blushed as Norway inquired if she was all right.

"I'm fine, thank you" she managed to say after regaining her composure.

"Loose rocks can be difficult to spot, so just follow in my foot steps" he explained as he offered his hand.

Hesitantly she took it. The warmth from his hand could be felt though her mittens – odd how someone so cold could be so warm.

As they continued upwards she noticed one thing.

Norway's legs were a lot longer than hers, yet she had no trouble following him.  
>It was if he was accommodating her – matching his phase to her abilities yet he never really asked. It was if he simply just knew how to keep at a comfortable tempo.<p>

The last climb proved a little more difficult, but once she was seated on the top, Liechtenstein was glad she had asked to be brought up here. The view was breathtaking. Looking back towards his home she could see all the way back to the big city.  
>Spread below her on the opposite side were more mountains and hills. The valley below wasn't as far down as his house was on the other side: it also held a lake.<p>

"It's beautiful" she praised with a smile on her face. 'and so big' she mentally added. His country seemed to stretch out forever. The mountains never ending as they reached up to the clear blue sky.

"Come on, we'll have out picnic by the lake" the Nordic nation stood up, helping her to her feet before beginning the short decent to the valley below.

The lake was perfectly still – the mountains around them held the cold wind at bay and leaning against a rock Liechtenstein could have sworn it was like summer.

She could have fallen asleep, but the sound of a fiddle made her open her eyes.

At first she turned to face Norway – but he shook his head and pointed to the opposite side of the lake.

Blinking a few times to adjust her sight in the bright light she finally spotted him.

A young man with long blonde hair was sitting opposite them, his fingers moving gracefully over the old instrument – the tune swirling through the air as if an invisible force was pushing it towards her.

Liechtenstein could take her eyes away from the mysterious man. The melody became strong and stronger the longer she gazed upon him, and soon she felt the need to move closer.

She didn't even manage to get to her feet before two arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her down.

She seemed not to notice – instead she just continued to stare at the beautiful musician on the other side of the lake. She tried to get away from whoever it was who was holding her away from reaching the source of the beautiful music – but those damn arm remained steadfast no matter how much she struggled.

"That's enough now" a voice in her ears sounded. It was deep and soothing to hear ears.

The mystical man stood up as he stopped playing his fiddle.

With a low bow he stepped into the water and disappeared below without as much as a ripple in the dark water.

Liechtenstein gasped as she snapped out of the trance.

Suddenly she became all to well aware that Norway's arms were around her waist and that she was sitting in his lap.

"I-I what..I'm sorry..just..who, what." she blushed and stared at the ground, unable to comprehend the situation.

"Breathe...calm down" his voice calmed her down somewhat – but her burning embarrassment didn't disappear at all.

"You just met the Nøkk" he explained.

"A nok?" she tried to repeat his word, biting her lip as she shifted her weight slightly – not at all at ease with the fact that Norway had yet to release her from his strong grip.

"A nix, a kelpie...he has many names. But he only exists for one thing..."

"And what is that one thing?" the other name sounded more familiar to her, but her mind still could not comprehend what she had just seen. It had to be a dream

"To lure beautiful women down to the depths of his lake"

Liechtenstein shuddered at his words. Suddenly she understood why Norway was holding her so tightly against him. She hadn't know what the mystical man was, and thus she had fallen into his trap. She might be a nation – but had she followed the music she would surely be at the mercy of that terrifying man.

"I'm sorry, I caused you trouble"

Norway shook his head, resting his head on her shoulder. His breath was hot on her neck – sending chills down her spine. It was such a odd sensation to have someone so close in this way.  
>"you could not have known he would appear and thus you could not have fought his magic"<p>

With a sigh she allowed her self to relax against Norway's chest. Pulling her woolly hat further down she disregarded every ladylike manner Austria had ever taught her and wrapped her arms around Norway's neck.

"Thank you" she whispered back.

Norway didn't say a word for a long time – instead she simply listened to how he took a sharp intake of breath at the sudden returned 'affection' before he gradually began to breathe normally again.

His chest rising and falling into a more normal rhythm.

"He was beautiful..." she finally admitted.

"That's how his kind were made – to lure beauty with beauty" Norway replied calmly.

"He reminded me of you..." Liechtenstein loosened her grip around his neck and leant back a little in his lap, smiling shyly as she noticed Norway's rather shocked expression.

"Wh-what?" he stammered forward, making Liechtenstein forget her own embarrassment and giggle. She'd never seen nor imagined Norway to be capable of such an expression. She felt a little privileged to be allowed to see it.

"You look like him." She tried again, even if she knew he'd heard her.

"No,no...the Nøkk is a creature designed to be beautiful to the eyes of women, I'm a nation, like you" he tried to reason.

Liechtenstein shook her head and looked into his deep blue eyes – he really was the embodiment of his country. Eyes like the deepest sea; able to swallow you whole should you stare for too long.

"You're not very good at taking compliments are you?"

Norway averted his gaze as his grip around her waist loosened slightly – Liechtenstein took that as a 'No'.

"Do you have other magical creatures hiding in your country?" she inquired after a while – perhaps it was better to change the topic now.

"Well...yes" he coughed

"Can I see them?"

Norway scratched his chin as he pondered the question. "I don't know...not many nations or people can see them any more... but maybe..."

he trailed off before he started rummaging in his jacket's pocket.

"This stone" he said as he held up a normal looking grey pebble "what do you see?"

Liechtenstein tilted her head tot he side, inspecting the seemingly normal stone in the Nordics' hand.

"I see...a pebble?"

Norway cursed under his breath before pressing the stone into her hand. "Hold this and close your eyes" he commanded – Liechtenstein did as she was told, unsure what was going on, but willing to trust him.

She heard him mutter some words under his breath before she suddenly felt his hot breath on her face. Her first instinct was to lean away, but a hand on her back held her in place.

And before she knew it his lips connected with hers.

Liechtenstein froze in shock. Her hart racing as she felt an odd warmth spread from her lips and to the rest of her body.

Norway broke the kiss, and with uncertainly she slowly opened her eyes – her face burning.

"What do you see now?" he inquired carefully as he brought her hand with the stone up to her face.

Liechtenstein blinked a few times before focusing her eyes on the grey pebble

"It doesn't look any differe—" she cut herself off with a gasp as the stone suddenly started to glow a eerie green.

"It glows!" she couldn't believe her eyes. A second ago it was just another stone – but now it was a gem. Shining like the greenest of emeralds.

Norway smiled and placed a finger on the glowing stone, uttering a few words Liechtenstein again couldn't understand.

As the last syllable left his tongue the air around them seemed to suddenly swirl with life. Liechtenstein huddled closer to the Nordic male – where had that wind just come from?

But as Norway gently nudged her, she carefully looked around. Immediately she was glad she was still being held by Norway.

A very large and green monster was staring down at her. It had the biggest teeth she'd ever seen and its eyes glowed just as eerie as the gem.

"don't worry, he won't hurt you" Norway whispered comfortingly into her ear before waving a hand. The monster waved back before disappeared into thin air.

"what, what was that?" she shakily asked.

"A troll...perfectly harmless as long as I tell him to be"

"Are all your strange creatures maleficent?" no matter what he said: that troll-thing did not look friendly

Norway chuckled and shook his head. "She's not" he said as he pointed upward.

Liechtenstein followed his gaze, a squeak of delight sounding as she saw what he was pointing at,

A tiny little green faery was doing pirouettes in the air.

Norway held his hand up and the little winged woman was quick to use it as a seat.

"she's not big or dangerous" Norway smiled as he held the tiny faery up to Liechtenstein.

The petite nation smiled brightly at the beautiful green woman in Norway's palm.

"Good day, how do you do?" she inquired towards the winged creature.

The faery smiled and bowed towards Liechtenstein before spinning around in Norway's palm.

"She says she's good and thanks you." Norway translated – obviously used to the faery's non-verbal language.

Liechtenstein smiled, a gleeful laugh leaving her as the faery fluttered around them, leaving a trail of glitter on them and the ground in the process.

"Is this how you seen the world...every day?" she wondered out loud in amazement.

Norway nodded.

"I envy you" she admitted. Seeing such things had to be every young girls' dream. And even if she was far older than she looked – Liechtenstein still enjoyed the childish stories told to children.

Norway made a soft whistling noise and before Liechtenstein could comprehend what was happening more faeries joined in the dance.

Green, blue, yellow, red, purple, white and several other shades and variations of colours swirled around them like leaves on autumn wind.

A tiny pink faery fluttered in front of Liechtenstein, holding a glowing ruby gem.

Liechtenstein stared in confusing at the tiny woman – not understanding what the winged creature wanted.

"Take the stone" Norway offered helpfully.

Doing as she was told, Liechtenstein allowed the pink faery to drop the gem into her hand. For a brief second the stone stone glowed brighter – it's heat almost burning in her hand.

The pain lasted less than a second and suddenly it dulled and became a grey pebble.

Liechtenstein looked around them in confusion,

all the faeries were gone

"What happened?" she asked in panic. Had she done something wrong?

Norway placed a finger to her lips and shook his head.

"Call her" he whispered

"Call her? How?" the petite nation whispered back.

"However you want..." came the cryptic answer

Liechtenstein sighed and closed her eyes, tightening her fist around the grey pebble.

Taking a deep breath she begged the little pink faery to come back in her own language.

Suddenly the stone felt warm again – and opening her eyes again the winged creature was once again fluttering at eye level.

"There you go...she's yours now."

Liechtenstein gaped. "As in..I own her?"

"No, but she's willing to be your 'guardian'. Treat her nicely and she won't ever leave or abandon you."

The little pink faery did a pirouette and a curtsey in the air before settling down on the petite nations shoulder.

Lichtenstein couldn't believe her eyes or ears.

Not even when they eventually got back to Norway's house and the little pink faery still fluttered around her body, it was like living in a story book.

If this was a dream she didn't want to wake up yet.

* * *

><p><em>A.N:<em>

_first off all: to the person (Schmetterling?) who told me Swiss wasn't in the EU – yes, I am aware of that. Hence why I added the little thing about the economy. Switzerland has a lot of banks and many countries and people have their money is Swiss banks. So when the financial crisis came Switzerland wasn't happy about it because his banks ended up in some trouble. Obviously I didn't make this clear enough last chapter._

_Honestly people; why do people review as 'anons' (unless they don't have a FF account) I'm not going to get angry or anything XD  
>anyway: cherry – I hope this lived up to your expectation...<em>

_and I think this needs another chapter...OTL.  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

The next day came far too quickly.

One last day – only one more night and Switzerland would be demanding her home.  
>The female nation stared at the return ticket in her hand<p>

perhaps she could destroy the ticket? It would be a good excuse to have to stay an extra day or two.

Even if she didn't want to impose on Norway's hospitality and kindness, she also didn't want to leave.

She was enjoying it here. His stoic nature and chilling voice only a barrier she'd broken through.

The little pink fairy fluttered around her a few times before settling down on her shoulder.

She smiled at the little winged woman. She had memorised a few things Norway taught her last night, so she could now at least know when her little mythical companion was happy, angry or sad. She also knew how the fairy said 'hello', 'good bye' and 'how are you'. All were indistinguishable at first glance. Pirouettes and wing-beats at a blurry speed made everything confusing, but at least Liechtenstein was making some progress.

The little pink woman tugged at her hair and pointed at the door. Liechtenstein only nodded before stuffing her ticket back in her purse, slowly making her way down the stairs.

Norway was sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper – large coffee cup in his hand. She still hadn't been able to figure out if Norway was a morning person who enjoyed coffee, or only got up in the morning with the help of coffee. Half the time in world meetings he seemed to be living a daydream.  
>Then again; he kind of was. All those magical creatures – it must be hard to focus on others when such beautiful creatures surrounded him.<p>

At first she smiled as she noticed the little green fairy on the top of his head holding her own doll-sized cup of something as she read the paper Norway was holding up; however the smile quickly turned into embarrassment as she remembered what had happened the day before.

Of course there was nothing behind that kiss. He'd only done it to enable her to see what he saw. 'Nothing else' she told herself as she carefully observed him from the hallway.

Yet no matter how much she repeated those words she fall back time and time again to the memory.

Of course he couldn't have known he'd stolen her first kiss.

Perhaps she should feel bitter about it, but truth be told she didn't. Far from it. She'd give anything to experience it again.

Memories only served her well to a point. Those memories had been played and re-played in her dreams all night. Each scene more vivid and embarrassing than the rest. She should be ashamed to have had such dreams about him.

"Good morning." she softly greeted as she mustered enough courage to step into the kitchen and take a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"God morgen." he greeted back with a soft smile; Liechtenstein swore she could feel her heart skip a beat. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did thank you...the fairy is like a night-light." she admitted with a tint of red to her cheeks as the memory of her dreams threatened to re-surface.

Norway chuckled as he folded the newspaper away and poured her a cup of tea  
>"Yes, they are a strong light when it's only darkness surrounding you."<p>

She only nodded at his words as she carefully reached for some jam for her slice of bread. She could only imagine what it would be like to wander around at night with only faeries to guide her. Perhaps Norway would show her if she asked nicely...

After what felt like an agonising amount of time, Liechtenstein had to break the silence

"Thank you"

Norway put his coffee cup down and studied her carefully  
>"Thank me for what?" he inquired with a hint of confusion to his voice.<p>

"For well..many things" she began, regretting speaking now. Norway went from reading her like and open book to not understanding a word she said. 'probably does so on purpose' she mentally added.

Norway raised one eyebrow and leant a little closer, resting his elbows on the table. "Do elaborate" he finally spoke as her silence dragged on.

"Well, firstly for allowing me to stay..."

"You're hardly a bother to have as a guest" he interjected softly, causing the female nation to blush ever so slightly more. She missed the slight look of amusement that flashed across Norway's eyes at her apparent embarrassment. He also refrained from mentioning he really hadn't had much choice in the matter. Switzerland was not be toyed with.

"Perhaps so, but then you let me see something truly fantastical and, well; magical!" Liechtenstein fidgeted with her fingers under the table before gathering enough courage to look the Nordic nation in the eye.

"And you don't treat me like a little child...I appreciate that." She added with a soft smile.

Norway blinked several times, trying to process what she'd just told him.

"But you're not a child..." he stated bluntly as his eyes roamed over her body.

"You are not a young nation like some of the other ones."

"But I look young..."

Norway scratched the back of his head, a slight frown gracing his lips

"You've been around since Rome's era, right?"

Liechtenstein nodded. She'd been largely forgotten and ignored and thus no one really thought that she had been around for a very long time all things considered.  
>"I'm technically older than America yet I can never shake of this stupid childish body." She wrapped her arms around her small waist, staring at the red and white table cloth intensely. It wasn't fair.<p>

Her country wasn't poor – her people prospered and lived a good life. So why was she still stuck like this? Landmass alone didn't impact their appearance, did it?  
>It couldn't. If it did then Denmark would be a lot shorter than all the other Nordics...<p>

"Childish?" Norway inquired as he slowly rose from his seat, making his way over to her with two long strides.

She nodded sombrely as Norway extended a hand towards her. Confused and a little vary she took it, squeaking in surprise as he suddenly pulled her up from the seat and flush against his body.  
>"You're a beautiful young and refined woman, but hardly a child." Norway smiled down at her with that smile he seemed to do when he knew something others didn't. A secretive yet captivating smile – with a warmth that always came as such a surprise.<p>

As if he was hinting at something she should know.

Norway hummed as he placed a hand on her waist, the other interlocking their fingers before swirling her around slowly guiding her out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Liechtenstein found herself falling into step with him as they danced to soundless music, the only sound she heard was the rushing of her blood as her heart beat faster for each twirl and dip he led her into.

They didn't need music, the melody playing in her mind was more than enough.

Breathless and flustered they both collapsed into the sofa. "You dance like a goddess." he whispered in-between breaths. Liechtenstein giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, he shouldn't be able to make her feel this good with words alone - but somehow he did.

"Ballroom dancing is easy." she replied as she leant into his embrace. She had to remember to thank Austria for teaching her how to – she never though it would come into handy in this day or age.

"Well, they seem to enjoy it too..."

Liechtenstein turned her head, smiling brightly she let out a small laugh. The two fairies where trying to imitate their dance-moves as they fluttered about in the air.

"So cute" she commented as she watched the little pink and green blurs fly about like leaves in the wind.

"Like you." Norway remarked.

The petite nation's cheeks flared up as she tried to bury her head in Norway's shirt.

"You're as bad with compliments as I am." he added with a chuckle.

Liechtenstein shook her head as she muttered something inaudible into his chest.

"Pardon?"

"Yesterday...you. Well you see; that was my...first kiss." she bit her lip, perhaps now that she'd told him her heart would stop beating so hard every time he came so close to her.

Norway took a sharp intake of breath

"Ohhh...I suppose I should apologise for stalking your first kiss like that then..."

Liechtenstein's heart sank. She hadn't really wanted him to regret it, because she certainly didn't

"Nah, that doesn't quite sound right now does it...?" Norway tilted her head backwards till their eyes met, playing with a few strands of hair before leaning closer to her. His breath hot and still smelling of coffee from breakfast.

"Because it wasn't even a proper kiss, now was it?"

Liechtenstein didn't know what to respond with, her mind was racing to much, but as he leant in even closer her eyes fluttered shut.

The tingling sensation returned immediately as his lips connected with hers, uncertain at first, but slowly she got into the rhythm of it as Norway slowly tightened his grip around her waist.

She gasped as he pulled her closer, his hands resting on her back as she tightened her grip around his neck.

With a small smile he bit down gently on her bottom lip; Liechtenstein threaded her fingers into his hair as she parted her lips to allow him entrance.

As he slid his tongue in, all she could think of was how much better reality was than her dreams.

So attentive and caring in every way.

Liechtenstein pulled away, gasping for breath. Norway chuckled as he kisses her forehead, her cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"sorry" she apologised. She didn't know how to kiss properly. It had felt so good and yet so awkward on her part. While the male nation seemed to know exactly what to do, Lichtenstein was simply at loss.

"No need to apologise" he told her with a low chuckle, leaning down to hiss her neck.  
>It sent shivers down her spine as his lips came in contact with the soft and tender skin.<p>

"Should I stop?" he murmured, Liechtenstein could feel his voice as much as she could hear it. Every sound-wave seeming to resonate within her own body as he spoke.

"No, don't." she bit her tongue as she realised how terrible needy and selfish that had sounded.

"Please." she added with haste

"Always so polite." Norway hummed as he continues tracing butterfly kisses up and down the petite woman's neck.

"Is, is that bad?"

"Not at all. It's just not always needed. You're allowed to be a little selfish." as he spoke the kisses stopped, making Liechtenstein pout slightly at him. She didn't want him to stop.

"Than don't stop."

Norway grinned, but complied making the female nations' heart flutter and beat like mad as their lips once again connected.

She knew what to expects this time, and without as much as a though she allowed him to deepen the kiss. Each second better than the other as she held him as close to her as she could.

She let out a small yelp of pain as she felt something tug her hair a little to hard. Turning around at the source she frowned at the two faeries giggling.

Norway chuckled and pulled her into a hug.  
>"Don't get too angry, it's in their nature"<p>

Liechtenstein grumbled slightly, before the heat and comfort of Norway's body calmed her down.

"They like to cause trouble..."

"Yeah, they do. But mostly harmless"

She nodded at his words as the two winged creatures fluttered in circles before they disappeared into thin air – leaving only glitter in their wake.

"Um...can we...go to the city? You know...before my brother comes to pick me up?"

Norway considered the request for a moment before nodding.  
>"Of course, go get ready and we'll leave immediately."<p>

She nodded and got up from his lap to leave. As she reached the doorway a though hit her and she rushed back to him.

"Thank you, once again" she said as she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. Norway's face took on the faintest of colour as he smiled warmly at her.  
>"You're welcome my fair lady" he replied with a an elegant bow, complete with a scrape of his foot against the hardwood floor.<p>

"For a former Viking you sure do know how to be a gentleman."

"It wasn't all pillage and plunder" Norway replied with a smirk.

"You'll have to tell me more about that time then."

"I'll tell you as much as you want."

Liechtenstein giggled and blew him a shy kiss before disappeared upstairs to gather her things.

Tomorrow could wait forever in her opinion. She was enjoying her time with the silent but oh-so-endearing Nordic.

* * *

><p><em>A.N:<em>

_plot bunnies are breeding in my mind. I really hope I'm not dragging this story out too much. I just have so many things I want to add (but I can't add it all into one chapter)_

_hope this chapter lives up to your expectations cherry~ (/I'm bad at ending fics, so you might have to deal with more chapters)_


	4. Chapter 4

[AN: oh my god I can't believe some of you are still following this. I am so sorry for the wait! and I hope it's okay]

* * *

><p>Liechtenstein was allowed to flip through the radio in the car, but when all the radio gave her was voices in a language she couldn't grasp she gave up and flipped back to the CD; forgetting what CD was in the player from last time.<br>With a yelp she quickly stopped the music and glared slightly at Norway; who was having a hard time trying to not burst into laughter.

"There are other CD's in the glove compartment," he told her with a chuckle as he tried to hide his growing smile.

Liechtenstein stuck her tongue out at him before delving into the compartment to look for something that would _not_ summon the devil.

As they pulled out of the driveway she finally found one that looked much more to her tastes.

"He looks familiar," she remarked as she studied the face on the album cover.

When the music came on the stereo Norway chuckled when he realised what she had chosen.

"Kurt Nilsen, he won world Idol...beat America and everything," the Nordic male grinned smugly as he stepped on the gas.

Liechtenstein giggled. She did remember. America had not been particularly happy to have his beautiful singer beat by some 'hobbit' from Norway.  
>Leaning back into the car-seat she watched the scenery fly past as the buildings multiplied and thickened with each mile.<p>

Norway parked close to the city centre, under a large cherry tree. Helping her out of the car, Liechtenstein squeezed his hand slightly harder than necessary – but he seemed to get the hint, because as he led her away from the car he didn't let go of her hand.

The city was bustling with life and several times they had to weave back and forwards across the street to avoid crashing into people. However, Liechtenstein didn't really mind.  
>Despite her small statue no one stepper on her or stumbled over her – a nice change she though with a smile.<br>Norway's height meant people avoided him and thus automatically her along with him.

While she was mesmerised by a particularity beautiful flower-shop, Norway tugged a little at her arm, leading her down an alleyway and onto a smaller walkway.

The street was a lot quieter and only one or two people wandered or biked up and down it.  
>Liechtenstein looked up at Norway a little questioningly.<br>"Why are we here?"  
>"You'll soon see," Norway replied cryptically as he continued to lead her up the street.<p>

Liechtenstein decided not to worry and instead enjoy the city. The yellow painted walls made the street look warm and inviting.

"There we go," Norway suddenly spoke, coming to a halt outside what she though looked like a bakery.  
>The fresh goods displayed in one window was enough to make her mouth water.<br>"What is this place?" Lichtenstein asked, taking a hesitant step towards the window to get a better look.  
>"The best coffee in town," Norway replied, flashing her a small smile before he opened the door and ushered her inside.<p>

Once inside, she could very well imagine why Norway liked the place.  
>It wasn't very large, but it had a few tables dotted about in one end of the bakery – just enough space for two or three people to each table.<p>

Norway greeted the elderly lady behind the counter in his own language.  
>While Liechtenstein couldn't exactly understand every word, she at least got the impression Norway knew this woman well.<p>

At some point in their conversation he must have mentioned her, because the elderly lady smiled very sweetly at her and gestured to the large display of pastries.  
>"Pick what you think looks the best," Norway translated, and she happily complied.<p>

After a few minutes she settled for a slice of apple pie and a bun filled with egg-cream, dipped in icing and coconut flakes.  
>Norway chose a strawberry tart and a small selection of marzipan shaped as fruit.<p>

Sitting at a table by the window, Liechtenstein had a hard time deciding what to try first, however; she finally decided to try the apple pie before the ice cream it came with melted completely.

"Mmm," she licked her lips after the first bite of pie, "This is delicious," she praised, taking another bite. She wanted to savour it and devour the entire slice all at once.

"Try this," Norway offered, holding up his fork with a small piece of strawberry tart. Blushing a little, Liechtenstein leant a little forward and let him pop the tart into her mouth.  
>Chewing thoughtfully before swallowing she nodded.<br>"It's all delicious," she concluded, making Norway chuckle deeply.

"Well I'm glad you like it,"

"Oh definitively... Are there any parks nearby we can go afterwards?" she inquired, glancing out the window and at the quiet street, her eyes trailing after a girl on an old green bike.

"Yeah..." Norway chuckled, smiling secretively at her as he sipped his coffee.

Liechtenstein met his eyes and tried to figure out what he found so funny.  
>"Are you laughing at me?" she finally asked, putting on her best serious expression she could muster.<p>

"Not at all...more like laughing in anticipation," Norway elaborated softly, finishing his tart with a lick of his lips to get rid of any crumbs.

"That sound...strange," Liechtenstein rolled her eyes at him, earning her another soft chuckle from Norway.

"Just wait and see," he smirked.  
>The cryptic message peaked her interest and she finished her pie as quickly as her manners would allow her to.<p>

She kept close to him as they left the bakery, and when they re-entered the busy street she found herself reaching for his hand so not to loose him.  
>Embarrassed she quickly withdrew it and stared at the ground as she felt her face heat up.<p>

Norway didn't seem to even notice; instead he found her hand again and lead her along the busy streets as if it was completely normal.

The park was certainly not what she had expected.  
>Statues that were both strange, creepy, odd, beautiful, sad and possibly very confusing where everywhere.<p>

Norway only smiled knowingly as they wandered though the park; while Liechtenstein would stop and giggle at some of them or quietly inquire what some of them were supposed to represent or mean.

"Not exactly what I had pictured you would have in your capitol..." she admitted while they sat down for a rest on a wooden bench; watching Norway's people wander about the park with their families or friends.

"It brings amusement to us all really," he explained, his eyes following a group of young children playing on the grass close to them "The statues are fun for both tourists and locals,"

"I can imagine," Liechtenstein mused as she watched a group of teenagers climber over some statues and posing for a camera. A little further away she saw some tourists do the same. It was certainly a place to get some good candid ptotographs.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the low sun warming them slowly, and despite the cold chill of the northern wind that occasionally tugged at their clothes it was a gorgeous day.

Liechtenstein shuddered involuntary as a particularly powerful gust blew through the park; however it was all forgotten when Norway wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.  
>"Can't have you getting a cold," he rationalised; although Liechtenstein was beginning to figure that that was perhaps Norway's way of justifying being close to someone in public.<br>She didn't mind. He was sturdy and warm next to her; a solid wall to keep the cold at bay.

A sudden grumble from Norway threw her out of her daydreaming.

"Something wrong?" she looked up at him before she caught where his eyes were looking – his wristwatch.

"Oh...right. Plane home," she sighed.

"Got time to grab some food before the plane leaves though," Norway stood up and offered his hand for her to take.

She didn't complain as they slowly headed back to the car; hand in hand.  
>Inelegant as it all was grabbing come coffee to go with some more pastries from a bakery and eating in the car; Liechtenstein didn't really mind.<p>

Not until she was back at the airport did she feel a little uncomfortable once again.

One flight from Oslo to Zürich; where Switzerland would pick her up (on the dot) and drive her home...it seemed suddenly like a far longer trip than it actually was.  
>How many miles was there from Vaduz to Oslo actually?<br>Liechtenstein decided she was going to figure that one out while on the plane. Some mathematical calculations would keep her mind occupied for the duration of the flight.

"Thank you very much for having me," she curtsied politely.

"Next time you'll have to show me around your capitol," Norway smiled softly.

"It's after all just about 1400 kilometres or so between our capitols," he chuckled.

Lichtenstein giggled and stood up on her tiptoes to plant a soft kiss to his cheeks.

"1400 isn't that much," she laughed softly, enjoying the slight flush of colours his cheeks had gone "So I will hold you to that, whether that distance is correct or not"

Norway nodded.  
>"I think it's a promise I can definitively hold, and if I don't... a little winged fairy is going to get me for it,"<p>

Liechtenstein giggled and smiled at the little faery who was currently having fun dancing on top of her suitcase.

"Are you sure she'll be okay on a plane?"  
>"Yeah, of course. Just don't let her annoy the pilots and no one will know,"<br>"Noted,"

They stood still for a moment until a voice over the speakers announced it was time to board the plane.

"Take care..." Norway leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
>"See you soon, yes?" She asked one last time.<br>"As soon as nationally possible," he laughed.  
>"Good. Thank you," she took a step backwards with her suitcase, not wanting to go through the gates quite yet.<p>

"Safe trip," he whispered and waved her off.

Liechtenstein walked backwards for as long as she could before disappearing out of sight.  
>The little fairy opting to sit on her shoulder as she boarded the plane.<p>

"Maybe I'll send him some letters when I get home,"  
>The fairy nodded eagerly.<br>"and then... maybe invite him over..."  
>More eager nodding from the little glowing creature on her lap.<br>"You'd like that too wouldn't you?"

The fairy nodded.  
>"Then that's what I'll do."<p>

* * *

><p>[A.N: That's this for now.<br>I have a sequel to this that I /might/ post on my AO3 account as I think FF will delete it very quickly if I post it here.  
>hope this was enjoyable. thanks for reading :3 ]<p> 


End file.
